Decir adiós
by Lorelai ncis
Summary: Final del 5x19.


Adios

**Podías haber llamado**

**6x2 Agente a bordo**

Lleva horas intentando decidir qué lleva a ese maldito portaaviones y aún sigue con su bolsa vacía. No deja de lamentar la despedida que le ha dado a Ziva. ¿Tres años juntos, multitud de situaciones complejas y peligrosas y él solo es capaz de decir un "que te vaya bien"?

Mira el reloj. Más de las doce. Demasiado tarde, pero tal vez ella esté preparando maletas para irse.

Agarra con fuerza el teléfono animado con la perspectiva de hablar una última vez con ella, tal vez proponerle quedar para cenar o ver una película y poder exasperarla con citas cinematográficas hasta hacerla gritar. Pero esos planes se esfuman cuando es interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. Bufando improperios dedicados a la persona que haya decidido molestarle a esas horas va a abrir la puerta.

Ziva está en el descansillo con una sonrisa ladeada supone que porque ha escuchado los insultos. Se ha cambiado el vestido negro por un chándal gris de terciopelo que le sienta como un guante.

¿A quién llamabas imbécil?

Un vendedor- improvisa señalando el teléfono que aún conserva en la mano.

La invita a entrar en el apartamento y se derrumban juntos en el sofá. No se le pasa por alto la dirección que toma la mirada de la israelí, directa a la botella de whisky que tiene sobre la mesita de centro.

Al menos podías ofrecerme un poco- le pide.

Se levanta sin ganas y va hasta la cocina donde regresa con dos vasos que llena generosamente.

Supongo que nuestros caminos no se volverán a cruzar.

Es probable que no- confirma Tony evitando mirarla.

Ziva pone una mano en su mejilla para hacer que se vuelva y le besa con ansias sorprendiéndole por unos instantes hasta que responde al beso con la misma celeridad. Había olvidado lo suave que era el tacto de sus labios y lo bien que sabían sus besos.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿No pensabas que me iba a ir con un "que te vaya bien"?

Al final no ha tenido ni película ni cena y los gritos no han sido de enfado, pero no se puede quejar.

Siempre ha supuesto que con ella sería salvaje y no se ha equivocado. Los dos juntos podrían aparecer sin problemas en alguna sección de la GSM. Solo espera que en el portaaviones no le hagan una revisión médica porque va a ser complicado explicar la marca de mordedura en el hombro.

Después de conseguir trasladarse a trompicones a la cama todo ha sido más lento, lleno de caricias y besos, tomándose tiempo para descubrirse sin prisas.

Tony la rodea y atrae su cuerpo un poco más hacia él. Por una noche podrá fingir que es suya, que no existe el mañana con regresos al Mossad ni el USS Ronald Reagan. Que está dentro de una de esas empalagosas películas de Julia Roberts más que en una de Quentin Tarantino.

Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa tuya- repite Ziva por enésima vez rompiendo el silencio.

No responde porque sabe que no es cierto, él estaba a cargo de la escolta de protección y ha fallado pero le reconforta que intente consolarlo.

Ziva…

No digas nada, no lo estropees- le suplica Ziva tensándose.

Solo iba a decir que esto me recuerda a…

Tampoco lo digas- dice ella sonriendo algo más relajada.

Se vuelve para mirarla con una sonrisa burlona surgiendo en sus labios.

¿No te habrás despedido del novato de la misma forma?

Cállate- le pide dándole una palmadita en el pecho.

La mañana llega demasiado pronto para su gusto pero sabía que aquello no podía ser eterno, a menos que invente la máquina del tiempo en menos de dos horas o llame a Doc y le preste un rato su coche.

Tengo que marcharme o perderé mi vuelo- dice Ziva levantándose de la cama.

Se apoya en el codo y la observa mientras busca su ropa para vestirse, echando un último vistazo a su cuerpo. Le hace gracia que no haya intentado taparse como haría cualquier mujer. Claro, que ella no es cualquier mujer.

Puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto si quieres.

No gracias. Ni tú eres Rick ni yo soy Ilsa.

Vaya, una referencia a una película, me siento halagado

Se sienta en el borde de la cama para anudarse las zapatillas y cuando termina se da la vuelta hacia Tony para darle un beso, pero cambia labios por mejilla queriendo ponérselo más fácil a ambos.

Has sido el compañero más insoportable, infantil e idiota con el que he trabajado- le dice con una sonrisa

Ya, no sabías que tendrías que trabajar codo con codo con Peter Pan, ¿eh?

Pero ha sido divertido

Ten cuidado- dice Tony sintiéndose más un padre que un amante.

Tú también. No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta- dice ella intentando conservar la frialdad mientras sale de la habitación.

Escucha cerrarse la puerta y se queda mirando el blanco techo pensando que ahora sí que se terminó todo pero al menos ha tenido una buena despedida. Pero no puede quitarse la sensación de que prefería que aquello hubiese sido un comienzo, uno que ahora nunca podrá tener.


End file.
